Alternate Universe
by Chuuboku
Summary: It's the largest crossover I've ever thought of. EVERYONE IS OCC, THIS IS AN AU. Read with caution if you don't like that!


Screw romance and al those other genres I've listed. If I'm going to write about m/m and f/f, I'd rather put down OC's than canon characters, thank-you very much. So yes there us yaoi, maybe yuri, but they'll all be for the OC's. This is a HUGE game crossover, so get over it if everyone is OOC.

Disclaimer: FOR EVERY CHAPTER, I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS.

* * *

"I promise to come back." "Will ya get me Slim's autograph?" " 'course, anything for my best friend." "You're the best, say hi to my aunt for me!" 

He was about to turn away until he felt a peck on his check. He looked down at the culprit and smiled; it was just a harmless show if affection.

He walked over to his partner and watched the skeptical look on his face turn into a mischievous grin. "What?" "Awe…" "You, shut up." His partner pouted and they clambered into the rickety old bus that drove them away.

* * *

Domingo Chavez groaned and tossed in his bed as the alarm clock went on a beeping frenzy at his bedside. Finally giving up to the annoying buzzing noise, he jammed his fist upon the clock, pulled himself out of bed, and let himself take a piss in the washroom. 

Patsy was already up since JC was screaming his tiny tot head off through the whole night. Chavez slumped down in a chair beside the kitchen table and yawned. "Ready for your morning workout?" "Ugh, need, coffee." Patsy laughed and handed him the usual; strong blend, black, and with thrice the amount of sugar used in the average North American cup. Chavez stared lazily at his cup for what was thought to be a minute and in a flash drained his cup before JC finished gulping down a spoonful of baby formula.

* * *

5:50 in the morning and the alarm was already beeping for Chris Redfield. He groaned and spun out of bed, then jammed his fist upon his alarm clock. He's not so different from the other guy in Hereford. 

To Chris' surprise Claire and Lloyd were still sleeping on his couch, they were usually still awake playing video games or watching T.V or something else that wasn't sexually explicit. Chris grinned and slowly crept up to the two and…. "LUKE-I-AM-YOUR-FATHER!" "Holy shiitaki mushrooms!" "What the heck was that!" "A wake up call that means Irving, you better go home after breakfast and tell Kratos that I have to call the company that makes the parts for his car, so he'll have to wait a while." Lloyd Irving just shrugged and replied, "Mmm, sure." He picked that habit from all the times that Zelos said, "Mmm'kay."

* * *

Squall looked up into the clouds and back to the orphanage house. So many memories were created here, so many… 

"Okay, the object of the game is to rap your opponent's knuckles hard enough that they flinch or scream in pain." "Fair 'nough." The game of Blood Knuckles went well, suddenly Zell interrupted. "Hey Squall… Sief, can I play?" The two looked at each other and said, "Okay." Then they turned around and rapped Zell's knuckles so hard, they actually bled.

Great memories they were. Too bad he couldn't experience memories like that anymore…

* * *

Fatigue swept across her face as she raced Marche across the streets of Sprohm. She laughed as Marche started to lag behind and called out, "Can't take the heat?" "I can beat you any day, Ritz!" Marche laughed as he sped across the street with a sudden burst of energy and Ritz did the same.

* * *

A man walked through the village of Azha; his garbs torn and weather worn. Little children skidded to a halt at his feet and chanted, "Do you have any food to spare? Please?" He smiled and brought down his hood. "How're you doing this fine day, Merthe?" "Great! That's if you brought me something, Gio." The man chuckled, his brassy-brown hair illuminated somewhat in the sunlight. "Let me see what I have…" Giovanni Ricardo Kennedy rummaged through the many pockets of his trench coat and produced a set of cards. "Do you guys like apples?" "Are they ripe?" "Really plump and juicy." "Oooh! Gimme!" "I want one!" "Food!" Gio chuckled as the kids shuffled closer to him with outstretched hands. "Here's two for you, and you, and you…" When the children were finally pleased, Gio went on into the village.

* * *

Domingo (or Ding) ran faster and faster as to keep up with the rest of team two. Ed Foley was outside with them too, not for running, he just took recordings of how fast each team can run. 

After the session was done, Ding instructed his team to hit the showers as he himself did.

* * *

Chris watched in awe as Lloyd Irving prepared a two pounds of beef in a few minutes, cook it for twelve, and gulp it down in one. Chris hadn't even finished his coffee when this kid was done eating. "Ah, nice." "You just ate two pounds of beef, for breakfast..." "He always does!" Chris stared in disbelief.

* * *

Squall went inside the building of memories. The walls of the orphanage had the wallpaper peeling off of them. Rats wallowed in disgusting filth that filled the kitchen sink. Squall sighed, if only this place wasn't closed… maybe, maybe he would be better off if he were still at the orphanage, maybe not. Oh well, what's past is past. 

Suddenly Squall heard footsteps crunching upon the hard wood upstairs and took caution.

He slowly crept up the stairs, luckily for him they didn't squeak under his weight. The footsteps became more and more louder as he became closer to the balcony. As the person came into view Squall realized that he had a big trench coat on. Somewhat familiar looking this trench coat was, but it had large rips in the fabric that looked all too much like it's been slashed by a sword and punctured by many bullets.

Slowly Squall crept up to this man, not wanting to be noticed. "Even though you are as silent as a mouse, I could still here your steps, Squall." Squall's body tensed, is it who he thought it was? The man didn't make an action to turn. Squall slowly and cautiously walked up to the leaning figure on the balcony.

The man's hood was over his head and he was looking straight down at two guys under a tree. "Are they… making out?" "If there was another way to describe to guys having their lips locked on each other, then they aren't." Squall stared at the stranger before him. "Siefer?" "The one and only. " Siefer took off his and smirked his trademarked smirk. (Now only $89.99!)

"Ugh, I'm bored." Siefer stood up and stretched from having bending down on the balcony for a long time. "I'm off to Mintaka, again." "Min—where?" "Just, just somewhere." "Siefer walked down the hall and down the staircase, he stopped dead in his tracks to turn in Squall's direction and say, "You and the others can come if you want, I'll be around for a while, getting preparations." And with that last remark, he was gone.

* * *

Chris heard a knock on the door as his T.V program finished. He looked like a zombie as he slumped his way to the door. "Whaddya' want?" he asked. " I suppose you're not feeling well this fine morning?" The man smiled as he watched Chris' jaw drop. "Richard! Forest, Enrico! Everybody? How are you guys alive!" "We have special powers Chris…" Enrico put on a robe and pointy hat, then he took out a long pointy stick and said, "Lumos!" A white light emitted from the end of the stick and Chris turned and said, "What. The. Heck?" "I'm a wizard!" "O Rly!" "Ya Rly!" "No Wai!" "For Serious!" Richard took out a small cylindrical, metallic device and said, "Sorry Chris but…" The device emitted a flash of it's own, which was used to erase Chris' memory. With the given time, Enrico somehow got out of his wizard robes and everyone straightened out. 

Claire stared out at the men with a skeptical look, "Y'know, I'm still in the same house as Chris…" "Oh, sorry." Richard took out the metallic device again and produced another flash from it. "This never happened."


End file.
